INCLUSO EN LA OSCURIDAD
by Zombie Charlie
Summary: Los sentimientos de Killua salen a la luz cuando intenta persuadir a Gon de dejar de lado el poder que lo estaba consumiendo por la ira contra Pitou.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Hunter X Hunter y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro y derivados.

 **Pareja:** Killua x Gon

 **Advertencias:** Este fic hace referencia directa a la post pelea de Pitou contra Gon en los capítulos N°131 a 133 de la serie animada del 2011, pero con ciertos cambios que no interfieren en la historia.

* * *

 **INCLUSO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **by**

 **Charlie Holloway**

* * *

Al final del camino, solo había oscuridad.

Detrás de aquellos ojos color miel, que alguna vez habían guiñado al compás de una sonrisa. _– Una sonrisa dirigida a Killua –_ se encontraba solamente oscuridad. Podía sentir el gran poder que recorría su cuerpo, como si cada célula se volviera más fuerte y sana con cada segundo que pasaba, pero sabía muy bien que no duraría mucho. Aquello no dejaba qué pensará en nada más que en el enemigo que tenía enfrente, su sed de venganza aún no estaba satisfecha.

 _Kite está muerto._

El ya no tan joven de cabellos negros, se irguió enardecido, con el rostro pálido y endurecido, mientras lo que quedaba de Pitou yacía junto al árbol _– miro de reojo a quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, no era un problema –_ pero aunque el enemigo ya estaba fuera de combate, el recuerdo de Kite en el piso de la bodega, sin vida, solo le proporcionaba ira.

 _No hay vuelta atrás._

Comenzó a acercarse al cadáver lentamente ignorando su alrededor, su cuerpo media ahora casi 2 metros, su musculatura era excesiva y tosca, pero para el chico a sus espaldas seguía siendo el mismo Gon de siempre _–¿cómo logró envejecer 10 años en unos minutos? –_ Killua no podía moverse, estaba en shock, abrió la boca y solo pudo esbozar una lastimera palabra.

—Gon! _– el chico se puso en marcha –_ Está muerta Gon! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el desgarrador sentimiento de perderlo le quemaba por dentro — _._

El albino dio un paso adelante entre la hierba húmeda y el ambiente inmediatamente se volvió hostil, no necesitaba analizar la situación, sabia lo que eso significaba, su amigo podría atacarlo en cualquier momento si hacía una mala jugada. El tiempo se había detenido para ambos, ahí estaba con un pie adelante y su característica mano en el bolsillo, sostenía fuertemente su _yo-yo_ , preparado para detener al chico en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. Pero Gon, aun de espaldas, lo ignoro por completo y siguió su camino.

Killua calló sobre sus rodillas en la tierra humeda, era su culpa. No había podido ayudarlo y ahora estaba sufriendo en solitario _–lo entendía–._

Entendía que Gon siempre quería hacer las cosas solo, llevarse el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Claro, era Gon Freecs, el chico de 12 años que había salido al mundo para encontrar a su padre contra viento y marea – _pero ya no estaba solo –_ killua apretó el puño hasta que unas venas se asomaron a la superficie de su mano.

— No te preocupes, Killua – _El chico lo miro por sobre el hombro –_ estoy bien, no me duele nada. _–_ La voz de Gon sonaba tranquila y sus ojos aun nublados le daban una expresión cansada a su rostro adulto —

— No me jodas! _– gritó –_ Si esto sigue así, liberando esa enorme cantidad de nem…vas a morir! _– no me mires así, quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, pensó –_ No podía controlarse con Gon en ese estado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en un acto instintivo su mano libre atravesó la fuerte aura y se aferró a sus ropas _–Entrecerró los ojos en un pequeño gesto de dolor_ —

El moreno detuvo su paso de golpe, su parte aun consiente sabía muy bien que la cantidad de nem que expulsaba su cuerpo era demasiado poderosa para que alguien más pudiera siquiera tocarla. Aunque lo intentara no podría evitar que el chico quitara su mano, lo conocía muy bien para saber lo decidido que estaba, aquello en su interior quería con todas sus fuerzas lastimarlo para seguir con su venganza, pero Gon jamás haría eso, no a Killua. El bosque a sus espaldas se mantenía silencioso y oscuro, se encontraban en el sector más espeso ya a muchos metros de la mansión en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Kite.

Gon debatía en su interior con la oscuridad que se apoderaba mas y mas de el con cada segundo, mientras , a su espalda la mano de Killua seguía deteriorándose, pero el albino aun no mostraba ni un atisbo de movimiento y solo miraba al piso con la mandíbula apretada – _Acaso Gon no podía controlar este poder? No puedo hacer nada más para que regrese a mi lado y todo sea como antes?_ _ACASO NO PUEDO HACERLE LLEGAR MIS SENTMIENTOS?_ – Chistó una queja, haciendo sonar sus dientes y apretó con todas sus fuerzas las ropas entre los dedos. Los recuerdos de todas aquellas aventuras que vivieron antes de enfrentarse a aquellas indeseables quimeras pasaban por su mente como un tornado, isla ballena se repetia una y otra vez, habían sido felices aquellos días y quería volver allí junto a Gon. Sin notar el deterioro de su mano, comenzó a llorar.

Gon giro sobre su eje sorprendido, la niebla de su mirada se estaba disipando, comenzó a sentirse mareado, en el interior de su pecho, el corazón le palpitaba 20 veces mas rápido que lo normal, como si le faltara aire. _– algo andaba mal –_ Pero en ese momento solo tenía ojos para el frágil chico enfrente suyo. – El de los ojos rasgados lo abrazo sin avisar – se apretó a su cuerpo de tal manera que Gon pensó que se desmayaría si seguía, si bien Killua siempre había sido unos centímetros más alto que el moreno, esta vez solo le alcanzaba hasta el pecho incluso contando su puntiagudo cabello.

Los sollozos del albino, eran aún más dolorosos para el azabache que las heridas que le había hecho Pitou durante el combate, volvió su nem apacible para no lastimarlo mas. El calor que emitían las mejillas húmedas de killua sobre su pecho, lo había sentido antes, en una ocasión muy diferente a esta en su natal isla ballena (1313), insluso si estaban lejos, siempre le generaba el mismo sentimiento de estar en casa, este chico era su hogar.

Gon lo estrecho entre sus brazos cálidamente para no herirlo con este nuevo poder que no podía controlar del todo, sostuvo al chico como si su peso fuera el equivalente al de una pluma y se dejó caer sentado a la hierba húmeda con Killua en su regazo.

—Eres mi mejor amigo _– Un Gon adulto le dirigió una cálida mirada mientras se llevaba los dedos al cabello para quitarlo de la cara –_ De repente el cabello lacio y desordenado, bajaba por su rostro, hacia sus hombros y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El albino se mantenia con la mirada baja e inmóvil.

En la mente de Killua no entendía como la situación había cambiado tan rápido, siempre era lo mismo con Gon, todo era inesperado, a su propio ritmo y él debía seguirle el paso _– Aunque eso no le molestaba realmente –_ solo no entendía como de un momento para otro el moreno tomaba el liderazgo y él debía someterse a su juicio. Siempre un paso adelante, Gon Freecs el chico que con cada mirada hacia hervir el cuerpo y sonrojar al albino.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Gorteau del Este y el ambiente se tornó frio. El moreno tomó con delicadeza la quijada del chico para poder ver su mirada antes de que la oscuridad los cubriera a ambos, pero este la evitó mirando hacia un lado. Gon logró ver que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y esto le causo mucha gracia.

— Eres realmente lindo cuando haces eso _– dijo riendo, mientras se le acercaba lentamente hasta que sus frentes se tocaron –_ Sus labios se posaron sobre los del chico, mientras sus manos se escabullían por el cuerpo del albino, este bufó una pequeña queja. Gon paró sus movimientos en seco, el chico lo miró con aquellos ojos desafiantes que tanto amaba, una vez mas estaba queriendo hacerle frente, pero para el moreno este no era el momento adecuado, estaba al borde de su energía.

—Solo déjame tenerte un poco más _– Dijo rendido y con la voz cansada mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Killua_ —

Con un movimiento rápido, lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo cobijo entre sus brazos. El calor que ambos emitían en ese momento era reconfortante para Killua, no había nada mejor que estar en los brazos de Gon y así fue durante unos interminables minutos, hasta que la tranquilidad de su alrededor y el único ruido de la noche los envolvió por completo.

Gon estaba débil y pronto se quedó sin energías, incluso sin ver, pudo sentir como el cuerpo frio del chico volvía a su tamaño normal, Killua lo sostuvo durante unos minutos sin poder reaccionar, porque sabía que en el momento en que abriera sus ojos debería enfrentarse a la realidad de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver la sonrisa de Gon.

Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche que caía, a lo lejos, una única aura se divisaba fuertemente en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

Este fic esta dedicado a una gran pequeña amiga, **Paulina Poto-kun A.K.A Crosseyra (en fanfiction y AO3)** que me dio los animos necesarios para re-emprender esta aventura de escribir y crear que tanto amaba cuando era pequeña.

Muchas gracias por ser tan seca en lo que haces y recordarme lo que se siente tener proyectos y esforzarse por ellos 3

 _ **Y muchas gracias a todos por leer! (si es que alguien llegara a leerlo jajaja)**_


End file.
